Snowfall (Natsu x Reader)
by Yadonushi
Summary: You are a starved stranger living on the side of the road when one day a pink-haired boy completely changes your life.


**This is my first story, I would really appreciate some feedback! Thank you for reading!**

c/n = Character Name

* * *

Everything is cold. It's overwhelming. You're too cold to move, too cold to think, too cold to care. You lay there in the snow on the side of the road, watching the sparkling flakes fall from the sky. You lift your hand from off your chest to try and catch a snowflake. You watch as it melts against your pale skin. You sigh.

It's been months since you last felt warmth. You had no money, no home, and nothing to call your own. You've been living off scraps of food people threw on the ground. No one bothered to stop and talk to you or tried to help you. You didn't want help at this point. You've grown used to living on your own.

Dropping your hand back down on your chest, you sit up. Blinking, you take in your surroundings. The buildings were monochrome and bleak. The people walking up and down the sidewalks didn't stop to speak to each other; they were too busy getting to where they're going. You scowled in disgust at their ignorance.

You saw a pink haired boy walking down the other side of the street. He seemed different than the others. He gave off this warm aura, alluring and dangerous. Yet, he bore a broad smile on his face. You tilt your head in thought, wondering how someone could be so.. happy. You were so lost in thought you didn't see him staring straight back at you. He struggled through the crowd of people to get to you.

"H-hey! What are you laying here for? Isn't it cold?"

You stared blankly at the pink haired boy speaking to you.

"I've long since grown used to it," was all you said.

"Why don't you go home and warm up?" He grinned at you.

"This is my home," You turned your head back to the sky.

He didn't speak. Seconds turned to minutes, and he was just standing there, staring at you. You didn't know why. You were covered in mud and grime and wore shredded clothing. You were skinny, pale, and weak from starvation, and you have no idea why he is taking time out of his day to talk to the likes of you.

The pink haired boy reached into his backpack, his eyes hooded. He pulled out a loaf of bread and some fruit. He handed them to you. Startled, you just stared at him, not knowing what to do.

"Take it," he said. "You look like you need it more than I do,"

"I-I can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"It's your food."

"So? If it's mine I can do what I want with it. And I'm choosing to give it to you. So eat!" His tone was serious. "I'm not leaving until I see it all gone."

Sighing in defeat, you took the offered food from the boy. You ate the bread in little bites, overly aware that you were being watched. The boy sat down beside you. You chewed slower.

"So how long have you been out here?" He asked.

"A couple of months I think," you replied. His face grew concerned, and you couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that I don't understand why you are doing this,"

"I don't like to see a pretty girl starve on the side of the street," he says with a straight face. You just can't comprehend that. The two of you sit in silence for a few minutes as you finish the given food.

The pink haired boy rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I'll uh.. see ya around I guess," he mumbled. You both stand up. Your eyes lock with his, and you look away, your face starting to heat up.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. You were kind enough to give me food, the least I could do is tell you my name," you inwardly curse at yourself for your lack of manners. "My name is c/n."

"That's a pretty name," the pink haired boy smiles at you. "Well, c/n, it was nice meeting you. If I ever see you again, I'll make sure to bring you some more food."

"I don't need your food. I can get my own!" You insist. But the pink haired boy shrugged. "I'll do it anyways. It's my food, I can do what I want with it." He turned around and started to walk back towards wherever he was heading in the first place. But before he could retreat down the sidewalk, you called out, "What's your name?"

Without turning around he responded, "My name is Natsu."


End file.
